


A System Failure

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Attraction [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings Realization, Hugging, Kisses, M/M, Making Up, Sad and Happy, Snow, Undecided Relationship(s), Walks In The Park, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark and Jack are a system, and right now, it's failing.





	A System Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Overdose of Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833129) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> I need to stop uploading.

  
In his defense, he tried to fix it. He took it apart, and put it back together. Undid the screws, undid the kinks in the wires that linked things together, but nothing worked. He was missing the battery, the processor, some big part of this system he and Jack had built.

  
Or maybe he was just missing Jack.

  
Or maybe Jack was missing him.

  
And somehow all of that had landed him at Jack and Catherine's door. At least he was sober this time, he supposed. Mark had been sober of his drug for 3 months. Granted, he was either drunk or high on something a bit less toxic in its place. But he could take every drug in the world, and never be able to figure this out. This puzzle he called a life. This system he and Jack had programmed together.

  
So he knocked on the door.

  
And expected Jack to answer.

  
He had been wrong.

  
"Oh. Hi, may I help you?"

 

"Is Séan home?"

 

"Uh, yes. Who are you?"

 

"Oh, um, my name-" He clears his throat so it won't break too. "Is Mark. My name is Mark. I'm a friend of Séan's." He said through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowing at the unsure handshake.

 

"Okay I-I'll go tell him you're here. Come on in and have a seat, okay?" Mark nodded as he entered their home. Jack was right, his house was a mess. He smiled as she went up the stairs, presumably to get Jack, and he waited patiently. Soon he heard rushed footsteps, padding down the stairs like a dog. Behind them, soft, slow footsteps. Almost angry. Mark thought he was going to overload.

 

"Mark." Jack said breathlessly, and Mark stood abruptly at his presence.

 

"Jack. I..." Mark started, but there were no words. His system was failing him yet again. He pieced the wires together again, cutting and melding them. "I wanted to talk to you." He finished, watching Catherine stand closely to Jack.

 

"Of course y-ye wanna go fer a walk?" Jack asks, and Mark smiles lightly.

 

"Sure. Is that okay with you Catherine?"

 

She seemed caught of guard, but her doubtful gaze remained. "Sure. But we were in the middle of something so, make it quick." She says, then she pulls him into a kiss, and Mark could have thrown up. But he didn't. But Jack looked like he would? He'd ask him about that later. They headed out of the front door into the cold, both of them bundled up tight.

 

"Why'd ye come to see me?" Jack asks quietly, he sound defenseless. Scared. Disconnected.

 

"I want to know what's happening. Why can't you just...drop this? You seem happy enough..." Mark trails off, and he hears Jack sigh.

 

"I wish I was. Mark I miss you. I have this...this itch to me." Jack says, looking over to Mark with glossy blue eyes. Mark still loved them, even when they were far away. "I can't explain it but...I know I made a mistake. I can't live wit' it anymore."

 

  
Mark hummed at the confession, terrified that if he spoke, Jack would disappear. Jack noticed his silence and accepted it. They took a few more steps and they were bumping shoulders.

 

  
Then their pinkies touched.

 

  
Then their palms were laid flat together.

 

  
Then their fingers interlocked.

 

Then they were at their old home again, staring at the door as if Mark didn't have the key.

As if none of this had happened, and they were coming home together like they used to.

 

"Do you miss living here?" Mark whispered, and Jack laughed quietly.

 

"I always will."

 

There was a comfortable silence that washed over them, a new volt of electricity that sparked a small fire.

  
"Jack?"

  
Jack's breath hitched as Mark used his chosen name for the first time in a year. He turned to Mark, their noses touching as snow fell around them.

 

"Yeah?"

 

He breathed against reddened lips, perfect for kissing. His for the claiming. He wanted them more than anything else.

 

He was incomplete without them.

  
"Do you still love me?" Mark asked, and Jack searched his eyes for hesitation. He searched his eyes for anger, pity, regret, and self hate but found none. He found one thing only.

 

Love.

 

  
Jack swallowed as he chose his words carefully, his skin buzzed gleefully with the contact he was having with Mark.

  
"I always will." He said, and Mark pulled the key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and stepping aside. Jack's eyes began to pour fresh tears on the circuits connecting him and Mark as he followed him into _their_ home.

  
"Then stay here." Mark says, and he smiled as the man he loved flew into his arms. His brain creaked as the wheels spun, his newfound acceptance had rebooted his life, all thanks to the man who broke his heart.

 

  
"I never want to be anywhere else." Jack says. And Mark knows he means it. He always will.

 

  
"I love you." Mark says, and Jack doesn't say it back, but he knows he does.

 

  
At least if things fell apart again, Mark knew how to fix them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo thats the end of that sad litte trilogy! But hey, happy ending right? Totally up to your imagination if they ended up together or not :3


End file.
